Esperpento negro
by W.J Ellie
Summary: Thor es un vengador, amado por todos. Loki es un acompañante, el eufemismo de prostituta, amado por aquellos que pueden pagar. Se supone que los polos opuesto se atraen, pero ellos son iguales, en el fondo. Porque no se puede amar a alguien que no sabe lo que es amor, no se puede amar a quien no desea ser amado, no se puede amar a un jodido esperpento negro. AU-Thorki.


**Descargo de responsabilidad:** Los personajes son de Marvel.

**Advertencias:** NC-17; NSFW; Violación; Sexo non-consensual; Abuso de droga y alcohol; Violencia; Lenguaje fuerte; Slash.

**14/9:** Thorki, Thorki y más Thorki, lo publico en el fandom de Thor por varias razones, pero aún así hay participación de "The Avengers", no mucho. Es un AU, las amante de Loki querrán lincharme, pero lo acepto. Espero que lo disfruten.

_**Esperpento negro.  
**_**1.- Él hace lo que quiere.**_**  
**_

* * *

Las calles húmedas reflejaban las luces del alumbrado público a cada paso presuroso que una sombra escuálida se movía en medio de las personas que a esa hora se atrevían a salir a vagar por algo de dinero o droga. Él podía ver a los traficantes apostados en los recovecos oscuros de los callejones, a las prostitutas casi desnudas acercándose seductoramente a los autos que se acercan a la acera y se detienen.

La sombra dobla erráticamente en un sucio callejón, un par de vagabundos se mueven, asustados, hacia la pared dándole espacio. Un par de metros más adelante se detiene y respira agitadamente. Apoya la mano sobre la madera desvencijada de la puerta antes de atreverse a tocar. No tiene que esperar mucho cuando la puerta se abre con un sonoro crujido. La luz del interior le iluminó de inmediato, cerró los ojos antes de que la silueta de un joven se mostrara a la oscuridad de la noche con un gesto preocupado.

—Maldición, Loki —El muchacho se acercó, pero Loki dio un paso hacia adelante, entrando a la casa—. Estás cubierto de sangre.

Su nombre era Enoch y Loki le tenía un aprecio hermanable, tenía el cabello claro como la miel y los ojos oscuros, una piel clara y un aspecto de cierta inocencia, cuando en el fondo nunca fue así.

—No es mía, no es mía —Loki había apartado su mano cuando Enoch intentó tocarle la cara, había gotas pequeñas de un líquido rojo intenso esparcido por la mejilla, parte del cuello y la sudadera verde.

— ¿Quieres explicarme? —Enoch cerró la puerta, la luz del pasillo persiguió a Loki hasta el aseo donde se vio obligado a parar. Su amigo estaba detrás, pudo ver las manos del pelinegro temblando cerca de sus muslos, los dedos indices raspando con violencia los margenes de las uñas de los dedos pulgares.

Loki giró el rostro, apenas, era huesudo marcado por sombras nada agraciadas. Pasó un tiempo cuando intentó abrir la boca y decir algo.

—Ese tipo se puso como un imbécil y yo... —Se detuvo, estaba buscando la forma correcta de decir lo siguiente—. Mira, sólo me defendí ¿Vale? Ahora dejame solo, quiero pensar.

Enoch no tuvo tiempo para replicar, la puerta blanca del baño se abrió y se cerró al mismo tiempo dejándolo sumido en la soledad del corredor, sólo quedaba hacer lo que siempre se hacía en ese caso, esperar a Loki en el cuarto con una taza de café cerca de la torre de libros en la mesa de noche.

La ampolleta del baño era de mala calidad, una iluminación color amarilla enfermiza y de poca potencia, la llave del lavabo estaba estropeada hace tiempo y no paraba de gotear, Loki podía recorrer mentalmente los azulejos con moho verde detrás de la tina, las manchas de sarro y el tenue y ácido aroma de la lejía. Dobló los brazos sobre la baldosa del lavamanos, con las manos apoyadas sobre los ojos, sintió el ardor en la comisura de los parpados y luego las piernas comenzaron a temblarle. Alzó la mirada hacia el espejo ahumado y con grietas, el rostro estaba desfigurado con miles de imágenes proyectadas sobre el reflejo del vidrio pulido.

Las gotas de sangre seguían allí, el miedo, también. Una mano se esforzó por llegar al grifo metálico, lo giró y el agua comenzó a fluir con parsimonia. Estaba fría cuando entró en contacto con su piel, con las manos, con el rostro, rasguñando la sangre con las uñas hasta dejarse marcas rojas.

El agua cristalina se tiñó de un rosa pálido convertido en un espiral directo al agujero negro del desagüe. Loki golpeó la boca de su estómago, violentamente, la sudadera se empapó apenas con un par de manchas oscurecidas. Los ojos de Loki se abrieron, un rugido silencioso provino desde su interior, sus piernas dieron la vuelta y cayeron en seco contra el concreto del baño, sus dedos se aferraron a los margenes del inodoro y pronto estaba vomitando todo lo que tenía en el estómago. Percibió el sabor amargo del vodka mezclado con la bilis, la nariz obstruida, la garganta ardiendo como el infierno y las lágrimas forzadas escurriendo por sus mejillas.

Enoch tenía la taza de café en la mano y se dirigía al cuarto cuando la llave de la bañera dio un chirrido desagradable, suspiró sonoramente. Se sentó en el borde de la cama dejando el tazón sobre la mesa de noche, abrió la pequeña cajonera, extrayendo un pequeño sobre, lo abrió con los dientes y vertió el contenido a la taza. Revolvió el líquido oscuro y esperó.

Apenas habían pasado unos veinte minutos, la televisión daba un programa repetido de cocina, cuando Loki apareció tambaleante cerca del umbral de la puerta y se dejó caer sobre el gastado colchón de la cama, tenía los ojos cerrados y el cabello cayéndole encima del rostro como cuerdas negras y desordenadas.

—Hice café —El botón del control remoto estaba malo desde que Enoch tenía memoria—. Te sentirás mejor.

—Púdrete —Giró el rostro contra la almohada.

—Y entonces... ¿Qué mierda sucedió?

Loki gruñó por lo bajo, apretó la sábana contra el puño, las uñas se enterraron en el algodón de lino. Tiró de las mantas y se cubrió el cuerpo. La señora de rostro rosado en el televisor seguía hablando de las cebollas y la carne.

De pronto levantó la cabeza, los ojos verdes observaron los oscuros de Enoch, el reloj marcaba más allá de la una de la mañana, el café expedía un aroma nauseabundo, pero aún así, Loki cogió la taza por la manilla y se bebió el contenido sin respirar.

— ¿Y? —Insistió quitándole la taza de las manos.

— ¡Nada! —Loki movió los ojos al azar por el cuarto—. Bueno yo...

— ¿Tú?

—Le reventé una botella de licor a uno de esos tipos —Dijo con la mirada perdida en el techo blanco, iluminado por los colores difuminados del televisor.

—Ah... ¿Qué tipos?

—A esos que llaman Vengadores...

* * *

Todo había sido una idea lanzada al aire por Stark aquella noche, una entre muchas mientras observaban la televisión o comían el algo de comida preparada. Extrañamente esta había captado la atención de todos y consecuentemente su inminente aceptación. Fue así como Thor terminó parado en frente de una estantería repleta de frituras y palomitas de maíz a eso de la media noche en un local 24-7. Natasha estaba sosteniendo una canasta, Barton leía el contenido en la etiqueta de un paquete amarillo brillante, Banner miraba las latas de conserva, unos metros más allá Stark y Rogers discutían sobre licores.

—Entonces... ¿Esta es la idea de diversión en Midgard? —Thor movió los ojos hacia la pelirroja , el sonido de la caja registradora fue insistente y era el único sonido molesto dentro del local. Romanoff golpeó sus uñas contra la manilla plástica de la canasta.

—Suenas decepcionado —Sonrió petulantemente, tomó un pequeño envase de maní, arrojándolo dentro de la cesta—. Apuesto a que encontrarás algo en que entretenerte.

—¿Stark no puede dejar que haya una noche tranquila, verdad? —Clint se rió a lejos y era suficiente respuesta.

—Él cree que necesitas compañía —Comentó la mujer y esta vez le vio al rostro, con una mano en la cintura—. Por lo de Jane, cree que porque él estuvo como un muerto viviente con lo de su secretaria, tú estarás igual.

—Ella debía hacer ese viaje, es su investigación y no me iba a convertir en algo que la entorpeciera, además, sólo está a doce horas de vuelo midgardiano, tres con Mjolnir —Thor ladeó la cabeza. Seis meses habían pasado desde que convivía con los midgardianos y aún no comprendía el complejo razonamiento de personas como Stark, por ejemplo.

—Sí, vale, entiendo —Natasha peinó su cabello, el sonido de la puerta deslizante se dejó oír como por cuarta vez desde que habían entrado a la tienda, el bullicio de la calle inundó el lugar y luego se apagó con el mismo silbido cortante de la puerta—. A pesar de todo no estoy en contra de la pequeña fiesta de Tony, servirá para distraernos un poco, vamos animate y busca algo interesante para divertirte.

La agente dio un pequeño apretón al brazo del Dios de Trueno, el cuero de la chaqueta negra crujió despacio. Thor se acomodó el cuello de la playera gris. La ropa era cómoda, no le molestaba en absoluto, pero prefería sus vestimentas regulares, aunque debía admitir que Banner tenía razón cuando decía que sus ropajes llamarían demasiado la atención en la calles extrañas de Nueva York. Carraspeó levemente, acomodó un mechón de cabello rubio detrás de la oreja antes de inclinarse hacia atrás en un despreocupado gesto de rendición y de inmediato se sintió curioso de la mancha oscura que habían captado a través del rabillo del ojo.

Se atrevió a mirar. De inmediato tuvo que contener una risa burlona. Y luego Banner decía que su ropa era demasiado para Midgard.

La luz estaba en su contra, pero la delgada silueta era reconocible en el pasillo de los chocolates, una chaqueta de cuero negro, pantalones ajustados, botas que parecían robadas de S.H.I.E.L.D, una camiseta desgarbada que sobresalía debajo de la chaqueta. El cabello negro lacio peinado hacia atrás y la piel tan clara como la nata de vaso de leche caliente. Thor entrecerró los ojos, enfocando la mirada, el joven estaba allí parado, como si nada pasara a su alrededor, la boca semiabierta, con labios apenas rosados, una mano se cerró alrededor de una barra de chocolate y luego Bruce se puso en su campo visual con un bebestible en la mano.

—Yo no sugería esa clase de diversión —El doctor le dio una sonrisa afable. Thor volvió al mundo real con un leve parpadeo rápido. La sombra negra de piel extraña le daba la espalda y se alejaba por el corredor.

—Este mundo no para de sorprenderme —Respondió—. En todo caso ¿Por qué la sugerencia?

—Bueno... no es la clase de persona con la cual darías un paseo por el Central Park —Thor abrió la boca para decir algo, pero Banner continuó—. Al menos no de día.

—¿Lo que significa?

—Es un acompañante —Dijo finalmente, sin embargo no parecía haber un cambio de entendimiento con el asgardiano—. Es...

—Una furcia de las caras —Interrumpió Stark—. Mínimo... no sé en cuanto están avaluados los dólares asgardianos aquí, pero tampoco debe ser muy barato.

Thor dio una larga mirada vacía al ingeniero, Banner sólo atinó a sonreír y ajustarse las gafas. Tony parpadeó como si esperara una reacción distinta en el vikingo.

—¿Qué... los dioses no tienen de esas? —Preguntó con una ceja alzada y la otra un poco más abajo.

—Creo que está más confundido con el hecho de que sea un hombre —Bruce le miró de soslayo justo cuando el Dios del Trueno asentía en silencio—. Aquí es tan normal como si fuesen mujeres, sólo que un poco menos llamativos, es raro verlos, siéntete... _afortunado. _Paguemos esto y vayámonos de aquí.

Thor sintió que era la mejor opción. El doctor ya iba un paso adelantado y para que decir de la agente Romanoff que ya se encontraba haciendo la fila en la caja. Tony volvió donde el capitán, de seguro a contarle lo curioso que sería que el dinero de Asgard tuviese una valencia en la Tierra, Thor sería mucho más millonario que él.

—¿Algo interesante? —Inquirió la pelirroja con una sonrisa.

—La verdad... —Y Thor tuvo que callarse de inmediato. Giró los ojos sin ninguna cautela, adelante de Natasha, en la fila, estaba ese hombre dándole la espalda, una botella de vodka encima de la banda deslizante de la caja. La fila dio un pequeño paso, el rubio dio una mirada larga sobre los estantes y resolviendo su conflicto personal.

Se inclinó hacia adelante con un gesto de despreocupación fingida, el aroma del individuo le produjo algo extraño en la boca del estómago, para nada desagradable.

—¿No sería mejor pagar la barra de chocolate? —Susurró contra el cabello negro del hombre.

—Que te den —Su voz era suave, algo mordaz.

—Sólo digo ¿Cuánto cuesta? No puede valer tanto —Thor se pregunta por qué ha iniciado siquiera la conversación con un perfecto extraño, con un oscuro hombre de las calles.

—¡Cuál es tu jodido problema! —Fue la primera vez que le vio a los ojos, glaucos, acuosos, las marcas negras debajo de los parpados, las pestañas oscuras dándole el marco perfecto, el tono preciso de verde, como los campos de Asgard—. Yo hago lo que quiero.

Thor no pudo sacarse esa frase de la cabeza en toda la noche.

—No pienso pagar nada —Siguió replicando, el sonido de la caja se había detenido, las personas habían dejado lo que hacían para ser parte de pequeño pleito. Un hombre grande, rubio de facciones toscas, contra un escuálido y pálido cuerpo. ¿Por qué no se calla?, pensó Thor.

—¡Escucha!

La voz de Thor hizo temblar hasta los cristales de las botellas de cerveza en la nevera, su mano se atropelló contra la muñeca delgada de Loki, tan fuerte que pudo romperle los huesos. Pero él hacía lo que quería ¿No es así?

Su mano de dedos frágiles pasó como un flash oscuro delante del antebrazo de Thor, sus dedos se apretaron contra el cuello de la botella y luego vio una lluvia de cristales rotos, el olor a vodka, la cabeza mojada y el dolor se juntaron en una sola cosa e inexplicable, su mano aflojó el agarre sobre el hombre de la noche.

—¡Thor! —Las manos de Romanoff se aferraron al brazo del dios, sin embargo no lo necesitaba, miró los ojos verdes una vez más, antes de que desaparecieran con una estela negra por la puerta del local, con los brazos alzados de los clientes en la caja para detener, infructuosamente, al atacante.

Desapareció en el medio de la noche, esquivando las luces de los vehículos cuando cruzaba la calle sin mirar, el sonido de un claxon logró traer a Thor devuelta al mundo del local 24-7.

—Maldito psicópata —Murmuró la agente con los ojos abiertos como platos—. ¿Estás bien?

—Mejor que ese tipo, supongo —Se tocó la frente, había vodka mezclado con sangre, era apenas un rasguño ahora.

Sus compañeros hablaron todo el camino de regreso sobre el incidente. Banner no se había molestado en más que facilitarle un pañuelo a Thor para que limpiara la sangre. La película en la televisión trataba de unos mercenarios, Thor se quedó en la parte de la "Wargner Bros." y se perdió por completo en las horas atrás.

El techo de la habitación en la Torre Avengers era blanco, nunca lo había notado, las sábanas eran suaves, pero extrañamente incómodas, las luces de Nueva York eran molestas incluso con las persianas cerradas. Elevó una mano hasta el puente de la nariz.

Joder.

Joder.

Joder.

Ese hacía lo que quería y él no podía quitárselo de la cabeza.

No era una furcia de las caras, Thor estaba seguro, él era algo peor, era un maldito esperpento negro.

* * *

_De verdad, espero que les haya gustado o al menos se hayan enganchado. En lo personal estoy contenta, me gusta lo oscuro y lo sucio, así que me tendrán un buen rato, espero._

_Me gustaría saber sus opiniones o maldiciones._

_Sin más ASAP!_

_**W.J. Ellie.**_


End file.
